Ella es
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: -¿Tú no puedes curarme? – preguntó con sorna - ¿Eres tú tan poderosa, que puedes revertir todo este odio? Moriremos aquì. Naruto no pudo traerlo de vuelta, Kakashi no lo convenció… pero lo que no pudo hacer nadie… ella lo logró.


Este es un fic corto - regalo. Para nuestra queridísima Okashira senpai, que cumple 21 años, si no me equivoco. ¡Eres lo màximo!

Sè que no es lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir. Pero estoy tratando de salir del bloqueo y esto me da màs confianza.

La pareja está clara, dice arriba, no?

SasuHina.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: -¿Tú no puedes curarme? – preguntó con sorna - ¿Eres tú tan poderosa, que puedes revertir todo este odio? Moriremos aquì. Naruto no pudo traerlo de vuelta, Kakashi no lo convenció… pero lo que no pudo hacer nadie… ella lo logró.

**...**

La cuarta guerra ninja, sinònimo de muerte, todo lo que veía. Pisaba restos humanos y respiraba el hedor a muerte despiadada. Era su sitio, después de todo.

La situación, según veía, había sido lo suficientemente desesperada para que cada fuerza shinobi - o samurai - uniera fuerzas. Tenían el objetivo de vencerlo y proteger a Naruto, vaya tontería.

Con los ojos de Itachi, todo se veía mucho más claro. Sabía dónde debía atacar sin tener que pensarlo, sin usar nada de la llamada astucia ninja.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en su elemento.

Después de varias controversias,donde descubriò que la causa de la guerra era inùtil y para nada suya, batallas de varios tamaños y un enfrentamiento con Naruto, que por nada del mundo quería posponer, sentía cada uno de sus músculos hechos trizas. Estaba seguro de que tenía un par de huesos rotos y un triste cuarteto de hemorragias.

Bien, todos mueren, pero nadie pelea contra Madara Uchiha, Naruto y dos divisiones de la armada shinobi saliendo ileso. Se sentía lo suficientemente especial como para morir tranquilo, donde sea que estuviese.

Miró sus dedos, los contò y los flexionò. Estaban bastante chamuscados, pero aùn servìan.

El silencio comenzaba a hartarlo, sobre todo por que aùn no morìa, en esa tranquilidad estresante. Se contentò con lanzar un par de kunais al aire, hacia unos cuerpos detràs de la maleza. Supo que acertò cuando un chorro carmesì brotò de las hojas.

-¡Puedo sentirlo – escuchó por delante de su posiciòn. Notò a los chakras venir apresuradamente y sintió que sus planes de muerte pacífica estaban en riesgo.

-N-no se acerquen, p-por favor – dijo alguien, alguna niña que les bloqueaba el paso – Es p-peligroso.

-A un lado, acabamos de localizar a ese traidor - le contestò la voz arisca.

-P-pero...

"No sabe mentir, ni siquiera tiene una buena excusa" pensó "Ya no soy peligroso, la voz le tiembla tanto que..."

-¡Dèjanos pasar, Hyuuga! - las voces estaban cada vez màs cerca -¡Tendremos que quitarte de enmedio!

-Debemos ayudar a Sasuke san - contestò cohibida - Naruto kun dijo...

"¿Desde cuàndo soy Sasuke san para mis enemigos?"

Escuchò el inconfundible fragor del contraataque, vio unos destellos y supo que alguien habìa sido declarado fuera de combate.

A trompicones, por el veneno que acababa de recibir, consiguiò llegar detràs del Uchiha. Parecìa dormitar.

-Tonta – sin perder un segundo, la primera palabra que le dedicó, fue un insulto – Ahora estás paralizada, no puedes huir ni defenderte.

Ella se sobresaltò, luego estuvo quieta un largo momento, pero después cayó de espaldas a él.

Sasuke sintió que ella temblaba tanto ante su contacto, que lo remecía.

-Cálmate – le gruñó sin intentar mirarla– No tengo el suficiente chakra para matarte.

Sintió que los temblores de la ninja se rebajaban poco a poco.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – volvió ligeramente la cabeza, para observarla – Somos enemigos.

-N-no – dijo ella, en voz baja – Gracias a ti v-vencimos a Madara. Ya no somos enemigos.

-No mientas – carraspeó.

Hubo un silencio prologando, donde apenas oyó cuando ella balbuceaba:

-Eres importante para Naruto kun.

-Ese dobe.

-Naruto kun nos envió a buscarte – dijo más fluidamente, al parecer ya no temía hablarle – Si estabas herido, teníamos que salvarte.

-Sálvame, entonces. Libérame de todo este odio.

-Yo…- movió las manos nerviosamente, claramente acorrolada.

-¿Tú no puedes curarme? – preguntó con sorna - ¿Eres tú tan poderosa, que puedes revertir todo esto?

-Pero...

-Está bien – la cortó – No esperaba nada de ti.

Hubo un silencio neutral, donde Hinata, decepcionada, notaba que los chakras de los otros sensores se alejaban.

-Moriremos aquí, ¿eh?

Casi pudo notar el miedo, corriendo debajo de la piel de su silenciosa acompañante.

-Dicen que Ridoku sennin dejó caer un pedazo de luna, para apagar el mal de los hombres. – dijo el traidor al aire. - ¿Sabes esa historia?

-N-no - le respondiò ella.

Al cabo de un instante incòmodamente silencioso, Sasuke sintió dolorosa fricción en la espalda,al parecer ella ya se había decidido a matarlo, pero notó que ella sólo trataba de incorporarse, torpemente. No profirió ningún comentario arisco ni protestó cuando sintió, en medio de un tropezón, una rodilla temblona en su clavícula rota.

-C-conseguiré ayuda – masculló la kunoichi en una entonación tan baja, que no dudó que estuviera muriendo.

Ella se tambaleó, cayendo de rodillas frente a él.

Sus ojos se encontraron, descuidadamente.

-Tú eres la luna.

Un sonrojo furioso apareció en la cara femenina, al caer prácticamente, a la pies del Uchiha. Creyó estar loca cuando sintió que la acomodaba cuidadosamente.

Estuvieron así por lo que le parecieron horas, pero después de unos minutos, los refuerzos llegaron. Sakura se puso a la tarea de sacarlos de peligro, pero por alguna razón desconocida, el Uchiha insistió –u ordenó, da lo mismo, – que atendieran primero a la heredera. No se separó de ella un instante, soportó cada juicio, castigo, período de prueba y odio general, sólo para regresar algún día, para hacerle saber, que….Naruto no pudo traerlo de vuelta, Kakashi no lo convenció… pero lo que no pudo hacer nadie… ella lo logró.

* * *

><p>... Oka senpai... feliz cumpleaños!<p> 


End file.
